


Your Number One Fan

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose goes to DragCon and meets his favorite queen, Brooke Lynn Hytes.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Your Number One Fan

Jose waited in line at DragCon, trying to contain his excitement. He adored all of the queens that competed on RuPaul's Drag Race but his favorite queen by far was Brooke Lynn Hytes. He fell in love with her the moment she popped up on his tv screen, and he'd gone to her shows and got all her merch. Jose was wearing a shirt with her face on it and a custom made Brooke necklace, and couldn't wait for her to see it.

He gave his ticket to the ticket taker there and walked inside and nearly cried tears of joy when he saw all the queens. This was like a dream come true. Jose spotted one of his favorite queens, Kameron Michaels, so he walked over and stood in line. The line moved slowly but he didn't mind. When it was his turn, he got out his phone and walked over to her.

"Hey!" Kameron smiled warmly at Jose.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Jose." Kameron nodded.

"Well Jose, shall we take a picture?" Jose quickly nodded. He took a selfie with her and hugged her afterwards.

"So nice to meet you," Jose said, smiling.

"You too." He met some other queens until he laid eyes on the most perfect human being in the entire world. He nearly ran over to Brooke's long line and couldn't stop smiling as he was looking at her. When it was finally, finally his turn, he walked up to her on shaky legs and was beaming. 

"Hi there." Jose couldn't believe Brooke was talking to him.

"Um, hi, oh my gosh you're literally so amazing and wonderful and you're such an inspiration to me and I love you more than anyone and anything." Jose's heart was beating fast but he was talking faster. Brooke softly laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You're funny." Jose smiled even harder.

"Thanks, you are too, in a good way I mean." Brooke looked at him up and down before smirking.

"After we take a picture can I give you my number?" Jose looked at her in shock before nodding. They took a selfie and Brooke took Jose's phone and put her number in it.

"Text me later okay?" 

"Okay!" Jose was breathless and speechless and when he was out of sight, he jumped up and down, not fully comprehending that Brooke Lynn fucking Hytes just gave him her number. He met with a few other queens, still giddy and excited and after buying some merch and getting some food he left and went back to his apartment. As soon as he plopped down on his bed, he got out his phone and texted Brooke.

'hey Brooke! it's that really excited guy that met you earlier!' He saw three little bubbles at the bottom of the screen and he nearly fell off the bed when he got a reply.

'Oh hey cutie, call me Brock.' Okay, Jose thought, Brock it is.

'so, Brock, what's up?'

'Just finished at DragCon. I'm actually planning on going out to dinner, care to join me?' Jose smiled.

'yeah of course!'

'Cool, I'll text you the addy.' Jose got the address and...

'nobu?'

'Yep. Like sushi?' 

'love it.'

'See you at 7?'

'sure thing!' Jose put his phone down and started to get ready. He'd just eaten but he was down to go to dinner with his favorite person in the world. Jose showered and put on his nicest outfit, which was a black button down shirt and black jeans with Old Skool Vans, and sprayed on a bit of cologne. He did his hair and sat on his bed, not having to leave for another hour. Time felt like it was passing so, so slowly but when it was finally 6:45, Jose ran to the parking garage and got in his car.

-

Jose pulled up to Nobu and saw Brock standing outside, looking as handsome as ever. He let the valet take care of his car and he walked up to Brock.

"Hey!" Brock looked down at him and smiled.

"You're so full of energy, I like it." Jose blushed and smiled demurely.

"Thanks." They went inside and Brock had already made a reservation, which seemed impossible but he somehow did it. Probably because he's famous, Jose thought. They were seated at a table in the exclusive lounge and Jose looked around, admiring the decor and dim lighting, giving off a relaxed atmosphere. Jose looked at the menu and was overwhelmed by the amount of items on it.

"So what do you usually get here?" Brock looked up at Jose.

"My personal favorite is the toro tartare with caviar." Jose nervously smiled. The what now?

"Oh okay, I'll get that too then." The server came and they ordered their food and Jose hesitantly ate it, as it looked pretty weird, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. They finished up and Brock paid (thankfully) and went out to the valet.

"You know," Brock started,

"The night is still young." He said with a smirk. Jose's cheeks flushed and he nodded.

"Any plans in mind?" 

"Well," Brock stepped closer.

"We could go back to my place." Jose was taken aback, not believing he was actually being invited to his place.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Brock smiled and wrapped his arm around Jose's shoulder.

"I can tell we're gonna have a lot of fun."

-

When they got back to Brock's spacious apartment, he invited Jose to sit down on the couch while he went to the kitchen.

"Pick your poison." Jose didn't even have to think before answering.

"Tequila?" Brock nodded.

"You got it." He poured both of them glasses and walked over to Jose and sat next to him, handing him a drink. They sipped on them for a little while in silence before Jose spoke.

"I really admire you, you know. You're so fucking talented and you're a wonderful person." Brock smiled.

"Thank you." Jose nodded and chugged the rest of his tequila. It was now or never. He set his glass down, leaning over and kissing Brock. Brock kissed him back passionately, drink still in hand, and ran his other hand through Jose's short hair. Brock put his glass on the table and stood up, reaching his hand out. Jose took it and Brock led him to the bedroom and he shut the door.

As soon as he shut it, Brock got on his knees and took of Jose's belt. He undid his button and pulled down his zipper and yanked his jeans down and palmed Jose through his boxers. Jose let out a soft moan as Brock shoved his boxers down and stroked him until he was fully hard. He replaced his hand with his mouth and and started sucking Jose off, eliciting small mewls from him. Brock bobbed his head up and down as he looked into Jose's eyes, and Jose grabbed a handful of hair and shoved Brock farther down. Brock hollowed his cheeks but got off of him when he felt Jose's dick pulse and throb inside his mouth. 

Brock took off his clothes and Jose followed suit and Brock pulled him into another kiss. Jose shuddered as their dicks touched, Brock's pre cum smearing onto his tip. Brock laid Jose down on the bed and spread his legs and went down on him. He slid his tongue into his asshole and Jose moaned and threw his head back against the pillow as Brock worked his tongue inside of him. Brock sped up his movements until Jose was a mess and he stopped right before Jose came.

He gave him a few moments to regain composure and when he did, Brock shoved two of fingers into Jose's mouth and Jose sucked on them. When they were sufficiently slick with his spit, Brock pulled them out and slid them into Jose. He pumped them in and out quickly and scissored them, opening Jose up. Brock pulled them out after a little while and lined himself up with Jose.

"You ready?" Jose breathlessly nodded and Brock slowly slid into him. Brock groaned as he bottomed out, overwhelmed by how tight Jose was. Jose wrapped his arms around Brock's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut as Brock started moving. He thrusted in and out of Jose and leaned down to kiss him. Brock shoved his tongue into Jose's mouth and sucked on his lower lip and reached down to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

Brock's movements became sloppy and his thrusts got faster and he came inside Jose. Jose was sent over the edge when he felt Brock's hot cum filling him up, and his whole body shook and twitched as he came. Jose was a moaning mess as Brock fucked him through his orgasm. When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and lied down next to Jose.

"I love you." Brock softly chuckled.

"You're so sweet." He kissed the top of Jose's head and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
